Karofsky catches Kurt
by under.spectra
Summary: Kurt is wandering around McKinely High alone, and Karofsky finds him.


I know that the Kurt/Karofsky dynamic changes with each new episode of Glee, but here's my two cents in I guess =/

It took me a while, but I think Max Adler is kind of hot ;)

Today was a rare occasion for Kurt, who had tried hard to stay away from McKinley High after the transfer. It was Friday and he was there to drive Finn home from football practice so they could make it in time for the weekly Hummel-Hudson dinner at Breadsticks.

As a precaution Kurt had parked in a rarely used South parking lot. It was a little trashy, run down, and almost always deserted. He walked towards the fields at a medium pace, not wanting to be caught by himself for fear of general stares and curiosity from the student body, Mercedes had given him the whole story on what went down at McKinley when he had left and Karofsky had come back.

His journey led him around the old gymnasium, a funny shaped building, probably built in the late 60's, with the four sides jutting inwards making it look like a fat plus sign from an aerial view. He turned one corner and then another, looking sideways at the mid-day sun in the distance, he could see it shining on the windows of buildings a few blocks away.

Then he had run into something hard. Startled and ready to murmur an apology, he looked up into the face of the person he had fled McKinley for in the first place. For a moment they faced each other, unable to look away, and then in a flash Kurt had bolted the opposite direction and even though he was lean and felt the thrill of adrenalin he was no match for the athlete gaining speed behind him. It was actually a short race; Karofsky had caught Kurt by the arm and had him trapped in one of the indented walls of the gym.

Kurt looked up at the lengthy building in front of him and the gray blue sky above, then turned around and around, looking for a way passed the asshole blocking him in. If he ran, Karofsky would just catch him and do more damage.

"Wait!" Kurt yelled, holding his hand up in defense. He kept it hanging in the air like a buffer between them. "Wait…"

Karofsky came to a stop.

Panting a little, Kurt thought of what he could say to stall what seemed to be the beginning of a nightmare. He and Karofsky were alone, maybe for a while, before anyone else would stumble upon them.

"W-we can talk about this," Kurt offered. "No one else is around, no one's going to catch us." He knew he might be giving Karofsky an excuse to do to him whatever he had been planning but Kurt felt like this was the right thing to say. In all honesty, Kurt was wondering what in the hell had been going through the football players mind the past few weeks.

Karofsky stepped forward until Kurt's outstretched palm was resting on his chest. "Please," Kurt said, a little weakly, taking a step back as Karofsky took another forward.

"I'm listening." Karofsky spoke with a low tone. Kurt thought he looked like he was going to eat him alive.

"Ok, look, what's going on right now, with you…you can trust me, you know that I can keep secrets for you, please, if no one else knows about-" Karofsky had slid his hand around Kurt's hip and they were slowly coming closer to the wall behind him.

"Please," Kurt squeaked, "Can't we just talk?"

Karofsky nodded his head. "Why'd you leave school?"

Kurt gave a start, Karofsky's voice was a little softer and a little more like velvet then he remembered it. "I left because of you. You were awful to me."

They reached the wall.

"You threatened to kill me!" Kurt looked defiantly up at his tormentor. Karofsky furrowed his eye brows and looked down.

Something was different about him. Kurt could feel Karofsky's heart beating against the palm of his hand. The air was thick between them and Kurt found it intoxicating. "Dave…," Karofsky's head snapped up at the name, and Kurt continued. "…I can help you, we could-"

"I really like this jacket." Karofsky ran his hand over Kurt's lapel. Kurt glanced down at his Dalton Academy jacket and watched the hand slowly move down his torso, feeling him up, and snake around his waist, pulling him closer. Kurt gasped. Really, he didn't really care who it was, no one had ever touched him like this. He thought he hated Dave Karofsky, he really did. And Dave hated him too, didn't he? _What is this?_ Kurt thought, as he watched the football jock lean down so that they were breathing the same air. Kurt _couldn't_ breathe though, he couldn't think. They were going to kiss, his second kiss. He couldn't give it away to Karosfky again.

"Wait," he said, politely turning his head to the side. He didn't want to make Karofsky angry when he knew no one would be there if something went wrong. Kurt was thinking of something witty to say, something that could buy him time, when he felt fingers lift his chin. Dave turned Kurt back to him, and traced his thumb across Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt felt paralyzed, trying to remember how to breath and staring into Karofsky's eyes. They were filled with so much passion and confusion, and Kurt watched Dave lean in and press his lips onto his.

Still cradling Kurt's chin in one hand and the other around Kurt's waist, he broke away from the small kiss, just as Kurt's eyes were sliding shut. _Maybe this will show Kurt how I feel, _He thought.

Kurt's mind swam. _Hate you, hate you, hate you, _he thought dully. How could his body betray him like this? Karofsky was being sort of…sweet? There was a part of Kurt that did want Karofsky to learn to accept himself, if he and Blaine could help him…he'd seen Karofsky at lunch, laughing with his friends, feeling happy and looking innocent. Why did he have to act like this? Why did he bully people so much?

And just as Kurt remembered how scared Karofsky had made him feel the day he threatened his life and fleetingly, when he took his parents cake topper, he felt lips cover his own again, and a tongue slip between his open mouth. Kurt muffled a yell, suddenly grabbing at Karosky's clothes, trying to push him away.

Karofsky was a great kisser and was doing his best to show Kurt how he felt the only way he knew how, by force.

Seconds passed. Kurt hadn't realized kissing would taste so good. He didn't know that it would feel so good. His fists were still full of Karofsky's letterman jacket but he had suddenly abandoned the idea of pushing him away. Now he was only keeping himself steady while Karofsky worked on his mouth.

When it was almost too much for Kurt to handle Karofsky pulled away to catch his breath and it was a moment before Kurt's eyes fluttered open. Karofsky watched him with his heavy lids and he began to smile. It was true, Karofsky felt giddy. He felt like laughing, like he'd won a game or something. He hadn't realized how much he wanted this; it had taken him so long to figure out what his emotions for Kurt were in the first place.

Kurt's cheeks were so rosy red and warm to the touch, he looked like he was trying to say something but all Dave wanted to do was kiss his lips again.

"I…I'm really confused." Kurt managed as Karofsky leaned forward and began to play with Kurt's neck. Kurt shuddered and titled his head to the side to give him more room, while Karofsky's hands became more familiar with Kurt's Academy jacket and what was underneath. For a moment Kurt's mind was blank and he let his body respond fully to what was happening.

At first, all that came out of his mouth were small moans, then Karofsky noticed him trying to form words. Kurt had begun to push Karofsky away again, groping halfheartedly at his shoulders and jacket. _Yeah, I'll let you talk, Hummel, _He thought to himself, but first he took Kurt by the wrists and gently guided them from his clothes to the wall a little above his head. With a last glance at the boy, Karofsky tried his luck and smugly went in to steal one more kiss. He was surprised when Kurt met him half way, pushing himself off the wall and doling out hungry kisses that wiped all the smugness off of his face. Kurt threw his arms around the football player's neck and let out passion that he was unaware that he'd had.

Karofsky pulled away, holding onto Kurt's arms while they locked around him. "Come back to McKinley." he breathed.

This brought Kurt back to his senses, staring at Karofsky for a moment before turning a little colder inside. The memories wouldn't die in his mind that quickly. "Nobody bully's me at Dalton." He returned with bitterness that he knew Karofsky deserved.

When Karofsky only looked back at him Kurt pushed him away, finally breaking the contact Karofsky had maintained with Kurt for he didn't even know how long. Finn would be looking for him by now. What was he doing? Making out with the one person in his life that had truly made him ashamed and confused about who he was.

"Everyone misses you." Karofsky mumbled.

Kurt watched him slide his hands into his pockets and look down at his shoes. "What's gotten into you?" Kurt began, "Why are you acting like this? You think just because-"

Karofsky looked on as Kurt laid into him like he had that day in the locker room, his stony expression returning to his face.

"I thought you said you wanted to help me." was all it took for Kurt's rant to derail. Kurt watched Karofsky with pursed lips. "Kurt-"

"Do you still want to _kill_ me?" Kurt interrupted sarcastically.

"No."

"Well that's a start." Kurt crossed his arms, a little impatient that his schedule had been interrupted for this _meathead_. Even when he thought the insult he regretted it. "You don't know what you want." He continued, trying to make his voice a little softer. "Look, what you did to me isn't ok but for what it's worth I'm glad that we can talk about it now."

Karofsky gave a few nervous glances around himself. They were after all outside and still on school grounds, no matter how deserted the area may be. "I…can't imagine how you must feel…I mean _really_ can't imagine how you must feel about what's happening to you but if you want to talk about it Blaine and I can help."

Karosfky scoffed. "No thanks."

"Just me then." Kurt corrected. Keeping his arms protectively around himself, Kurt stepped closer to the jock. "Everyone is different Dave, you're into guys and it makes you angry because you're scared and that's ok." He could tell Karofsky still wasn't ready to talk about this but for all Kurt knew this moment was his only chance to turn things around and make them better. "Feel whatever you need to feel in order to get yourself through this. Glee club helped me come out but I was still scared and still ashamed. Looking back on it now I know that I had nothing to worry about. Everyone was there to catch me."

Karofsky stood like a statue with his hands in his letterman jacket now, looking as if Kurt's words were physically hurting him. Kurt paused to let the words sink in, he figured he was Karofsky's only outlet, that Karofsky had probably never heard anyone talk about this type of thing before, and he wanted what he was saying to have some kind of impact on him.

"You're a little violent" Kurt blurted out. Karofsky remained silent. "Please try and find another outlet for your anger…maybe join the wrestling team?"

"I don't really want to wrestle around on the ground with other dudes, ok?"

Kurt nodded and pulled paper out of his messenger bag. "Well you're very good at it." He said and saw several emotions pass over Dave Karofsky's face. Kurt's trademark smirk reappeared as he scribbled down his phone number and passed it to Dave, who took it cautiously. "Don't be afraid, it's just a phone number," Kurt smiled sweetly.

He suddenly realized that if he was nice to Karofsky, Karofsky would be nice to him. At least in private anyway, there was nothing to be afraid of. And Karofsky was realizing the same thing. He looked at the paper for a moment and then pushed it into his pocket. There was a feeling of accomplishment as they looked at one another, something had changed and it made them feel pretty good.

"Please don't bully me anymore," Kurt began, hoping that just coming out and asking might work. "At least not about…about this."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "Does this mean you're coming back to McKinley?"

Kurt smiled. "Not yet, it's not that easy…and classes at Dalton are fun, they even gave me a bird!"

"What?" Karofsky looked a little bothered and confused. Maybe they weren't ready for small talk yet.

"I…have to go…I'm having dinner with my parents at five." Kurt almost had a 'may I please be excused' tone in his voice. He began to walk around the taller boy but slowed his pace when he saw Karofsky's angry expression. "Calm down. Use my number when you feel bad. Or happy." Kurt smiled.

Karofsky's features softened, but he, didn't say goodbye when he turned around and walked away from Kurt. Something in Karofsky's eyes though, told Kurt that he was thankful.

* * *

"I don't know how comfortable I feel with you behind the wheel right now. Euphoria is like a drug you know."

Kurt gave Finn a sideways glance.

"I learned that word from Rachel." Finn explained, shrugging with his hands in his pockets as they walked to Kurt's SUV. "Anyway I don't know why you're floating instead of walking but could you please let me drive? Or tell me what's up?"

"No matter what happens to me, Finn, you'll never drive my baby," Kurt chimed as he unlocked the doors with his key remote. He and Finn climbed into the vehicle and as he started the engine he felt instantly at peace. Finn Hudson was sitting in the passenger seat of his coveted Sports Utility. Finn, who would always be there for him from now on, was part of his family. It made his heart beat faster. And he thought of Blaine briefly as they drove out of the parking lot. Blaine would make a great boyfriend he thought dreamily. That had been his mantra for a few weeks now. And Karofsky? He thought for a moment, some of the joy draining away. Karofsky made him feel…he wasn't sure now.

"Dude, watch the road!" Finn exclaimed, pointing at a stop sign. Kurt stopped the vehicle just in time. Finn laughed as he looked over at his brother. "Whatever you're on man, can I have some?" Kurt smiled inwardly.

Dave Karofsky was decidedly something good.


End file.
